Twice In Your Life
by bradensmama
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, the Cullen family decides to go to Greece. Will Edward stay mad at himself for leaving the love of his life forever? Or will he find someone new? Will Bella and Edward ever be together again? Find out here.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but the new characters added. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. Oh, how I envy her.**

**a/n: New story. Yeah, I have like no life. Haha. I hope you like it. Story is told in Edward's perspective. Go Edward! Uhm...the chapter is very short. I don't want to reveal too much yet. Its a secret. -shhh-**

* * *

Twice In Your Life;;  
Prologue - Beginning of the End

It had only been hours since we had left. I was still beating myself up for leaving her. Carlisle thought that I was making a mistake, but he tried to keep it to himself. Everyone else's thoughts on me. I tried to ignore them.

I didn't need anymore thoughts in my head, other than the ones that needed to go through my head. It didn't help that we were on a plane going to our new place. Esme had always thought that we needed to get out of the states, so it was the 'perfect' timing.

_"I wonder how it looks. Probably beautiful."_ Esme's thoughts were entertaining sometimes. Even though I was beating myself up, I couldn't help but smile.

Everyone around us had been sleeping. The night was long. We had left Philadelphia around 4:30 in the afternoon and made way for our next destination.

The morning sun rose over the mountains. We were nearing our landing point. Everyone around us started to stir.


	2. Voices

**Okay! The prologue was really poopy and short. I apologize. I will try my best to make up for it. This is a bit short too and I apologize. I had to cut it off there. I don't want a lot of cliffies with this story, even though that is apparently what I'm known for.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own the new characters that haven't been brought in yet. I still DON'T own anything relating to the Twilight Saga, even though I wish I did.**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter One - Voices

When we landed, it was different from the airports in the states. I should have been expecting that, but I was just trying to get her off of my mind.

Alice hit me in the back of the head. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were annoying me with being depressed. Plus, you're making Jazzy depressed. I don't like him depressed."

I rolled my eyes at her and got up out of my seat. We had to walk outside to get into the building. To me, it was rather odd.

_"Goodness me. It is so beautiful."_ Esme's thoughts rang in my head. There was more, but I didn't pay attention to it.

_"I smell others. I only recognize one of the scents. There are seven of them. The visitors perhaps. We can't be too sure. I must tell Christian and Rebecca. I can't wait to see Carlisle again."_ It was a new voice. Very smooth and elegant. There was a hint of a British accent, that I remember Carlisle once having.

"Carlisle? Do you know anyone that lives around here, with a British accent?" I asked trying to sound casually.

"Why, yes. That is one reason why I chose here. We will have to come out at night though. Its normally sunny. Today, we got lucky."

--

The voice had been haunting me. It was as if it was following me. I kept hearing it in my head.

When we arrived at our new house, on the side of a mountain, Jasper's voice quieted and tried to calm Alice. Her face was blank. I listened intently at her thoughts.

_"There are three of them. Two women and a male. The blond and the man are mates. The girl with black hair, is alone. They'll be coming to meet us later tonight."_

I waited for her to explain her vision to the rest of the family. I tried to block out of all of their thoughts and concentrated on that angelic voice.

_"Just a couple more hours. I can wait a tad bit longer to meet him. Bloody hell. What am I talking about? I don't know if he'll even want anything..."_ Her thoughts cut off.

"Alice, do any of these three...have any powers?"

"Yeah. The two girls. One has a gift like yours, the blond. The other sees the past and the future. She is a little like me. That is the one with black hair."

I nodded.

We needed to get everything fixed up for these visitors. It wasn't something that we got to do often. Meet new vampires.


	3. Others

**Disclaimer: I own the new characters and my laptop. That is all. The other characters and anything else to do with Twilight, all the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Yet another chapter. I'm just getting started. My head didn't think about how hard it was going to be to get the first few chapters up. Its always a tad bit of trouble, getting started and all. Whatever, y'all don't care. XD**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Two - Others

A few hours passed and there was a knock on the door. I could hear the thoughts of two people. I thought there were only two of them. I went to open the door, but I was surprised when there were three.

All of them with pale skin, just as ours. Their eyes, also the color as ours. It wasn't something that the family expected. Not that I knew of at least.

"Well, are you going to invite us in?" The man said. I was guessing that was Christian.

"Please forgive him Edward. He's not used to new vampires being around yet. He thinks we claim Athens for ourselves." It was the voice. The one with black hair. I looked at her. My jaw almost dropped, but I didn't let it.

I opened the door a little wider and motioned for them to come inside. They filed in, one at a time. The girl with black hair lead the others.

_"I am Evelyn, but you can call me Evie. Rebecca is following me, and my other annoying companion is Christian. He is Rebecca's mate."_

They walked into room and sat down on the floor. Alice came trouncing in, along with Carlisle.

"Alice, it is so wonderful to finally meet you, love. I'm sure that you saw us coming." Evelyn said, standing to give her a hug. "Carlisle, my dear old friend. It has been too long. Almost two hundred years now? The last time I saw you, Antony was around still."

This angel was over two hundred years old. It was impossible. Time had definately been good to her. The rest of her family looked like they were newer than she was.

"Evelyn..." I said about to ask about her story.

"Please, I told you. I would like for you to call me Evie." She said smiling at me.

"Oh, dearest Evelyn. It has been well over two hundred years. I think the last time I saw you was in 1807. What happened to Antony?"

"That is not a story for now, Carlisle. We will have much time to talk about this. I'm plenty sure of it."

I took a better look at the group. The ones that hadn't really said much. Rebecca, the blond. She was very pixie-like. She reminded me of Alice a little bit. Her hair was much longer, down to her waist. Her nose was really small. I guessed she was around 5'2 or 5'3. I couldn't read her thoughts. I knew that would be a problem later. I hated when I couldn't read people's thoughts. It reminded me so much of _Bella_.

The rest of my family came in and gave the others the attention. Alice and Carlisle talked to Evie. Wait, no. Evelyn. Emmett and Jasper carried on the conversation with Christian about the typical stuff. Their women and their strength. They never really showed the girls much respect in their thoughts. It drove me crazy. Rosalie and Esme talked with Rebecca. She seemed more interested in everyone's thoughts than anything else though. It was rather amusing.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the three standing, talking to the family. Carlisle seemed somewhat interested in this coven. I was interested in only one of the entire bunch.

Her hair was down the middle of her back. A midnight black shade. Her eyes shined a bright liquid gold, with her bangs sweeping slightly over her left eye. Quite short, I would say she was about 5'4 or so. Her nose looked like it had been broken before she became a vampire, though it looked so in place. As if it was meant to be. It fit in with her flawless body. She wore a light amount of make up, which I never really saw another vampire do. It was like she planned this. Her voice was angelic. The British accent coming out very slightly on some words.

I shook my head bringing me out of my trance. She was staring at me. A smile forming on her slightly rosy lips when she saw that I was noticing her. The light from the lamp sparkled in her eyes.

"Would you please excuse me, mate?" She asked kindly looking at Carlisle.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I had not noticed that Alice had left the conversation to talk to Rebecca.

"Of course. I will go talk to Christian."

Evelyn tilted her head slightly and walked over to the sofa. "May I?"

"Certainly. I was just about to get up anyway."

_Edward, please wait. Carlisle told me about Isabella. I'm very sorry. If there is anything that I can do, please let me know. I would only like to help you do whatever possible to get over her. I know what it is like to have only one person on your mind. Antony left me. I hope that you will just focus on life without her. It would only be better. Beating yourself up, does you no good._

I hated to admit it, but she was right. "Thank you for the offer Evie. I am sure that we will be good friends. I would like you to know, that it will never progress any further from that. The feelings that I have for Is...Bella are only for Bella. They will never be for anyone else. She is the one that I will ever feel this way about."

Her eyes closed. I could see the hurt on her face. Immediately, Jasper looked around the room. He saw that she was hurting.

_"Be nice to her, please. Carlisle wants to invite them to join us."_


	4. Rebecca & Christian

**Woot! Another chapter up and finished! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, Christian, and Evelyn. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's. Thank you.**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Three - Rebecca and Christian

"I heard that." Rebecca said for the first time. Her voice full of a German accent. She stared at Jasper.

"Two mind readers?" Jasper asked. His eyes wide. "Dammit!"

"I have also heard plenty of other interesting thoughts. We should let you know about our stories. I know that some of you are wondering what damned us to this eternal non-life." She acted like she was superior to all of us.

_She gets dramatic when she tells the story about her and Christian._

I looked at Evelyn and laughed.

"You, my dear friend, are evil." Rebecca said smiling and taking a seat at the table. "The only one, that I'm unable to hear their thoughts, is Edward. You have the same problem, yes?"

"I do."

"Just as I thought."

Alice hopped up and down. _"Please tell us your story, Rebecca. We're all very interested."_

I rolled my eyes at her. "Please do tell us your stories. As Alice said, we're all very interested."

"The story of Rebecca and I are alike." Christian said. He had a German accent, but it wasn't as strong as hers. "I was born in 1901, to Alyssa and William Wagner. I was their only child. A year after I was born, our family friends had a daughter..."

"That would be me. My family and Christian's had arranged for a marriage between us. The two wealthiest families in Hannover, Germany. The Wagner's and the VonWolfhausen's. They wanted to keep up the bloodline, and what better way to do that, by marrying me into the Wagner family." Rebecca said simply.

It was odd to have people the same age as me around now. The only other person that was my real age, was Alice, and we still weren't sure if she was born in 1901 or not.

"When we got older," Christian continued. I could tell this was going to get old very fast. "We noticed each other, more than our parents would have liked. By the age of seven we were inseparable. My parents threatened Rebecca's to keep her away from me, because our relationship would never be focused on love, but the maintaining of the family name and the riches that both names upheld. Which had already been broken, because in the short amount of time, we fell in love. I knew that Rebecca would be the one for me, for the rest of my life."

"When our parents started to feud about us in our teens, Christian and I decided to run away. We didn't go very far. We just went to a bar. I was eighteen and Christian nineteen. We had decided after our trip at the bar, that our parents were probably worried about us. We decided to walk back to the houses, only a block from each other. That, is when we heard the blood curdling scream. It was coming from an alleyway. Christian, being the gentleman he was, talked me into checking it out. We walked down the alley and found the one that screamed laying on the ground, lifeless."

I'm sure that Jasper could feel my boredom. I wasn't interested in this story at all.

"We also saw that man, Rebecca dear."

"I was getting there, Christian. I paused for dramatic effect."

"I told you she gets dramatic." Evelyn said laughing at her family.

"Eve, shut up. Let me tell the rest of the story." Rebecca took a deep breath in. She lowered her voice to sound very ominous. "There was also a man standing in the alleyway. His skin pale and his eyes bright fiery red. We approached the two. Christian kept his hand in mine, keeping me close to him. The man stepped closer to us and smelled the air. It was as if he was aroused by our scents. I didn't understand it. Nor did Christian."

It was the first time I really noticed Christian. He towered over the girls. At least a foot taller than both of them. I guessed he was about 6'5". He reminded me a lot of Emmett, but not as stocky. His brown hair went to his eyebrows. Other than that, he looked like the rest of us.

"The man bit me first, but got a whiff of Christian. He was bitten next. The next thing we both know is blackness and the burn of fire."

"That is where I come into the story. I found them there. That is all I can tell you all at the time. Everything else entertwines with my story, which is much too long for tonight." Evie said with a smile.

I looked at her. So, I was right. Evelyn was older than the two lovers. I wasn't usually right about it. I was about to speak, but the look on both Alice's and Evelyn's face turned blank.

Jasper tried to calm Alice. Nobody did anything for Evelyn though. I was guessing that the other two, still weren't used to this. I shook my head.

I placed my hand on the small of Evie's back and spoke softly. "Evie, please tell me what it is you see."

I knew that I could read her thoughts, but somehow she was blocking them. She must know how it worked then. Having been around since Rebecca's re-birth.

"Its nothing, love. Everything is just fancy. Speaking about fancies, I do wonder if it is time to take our leave. We must be going."

"No!" Alice said suddenly. She was coming out of her dream-like trance, just like Evie. "You can't."

"I do what I must, young friend. We will survive. You've no reason to worry. We will be back soon."

"Tomorrow. Not soon." I don't know why I said it, but the alarm from Alice's voice and the calm of Evelyn's scared me. I didn't know if I would ever get to see her again.

Evie smiled at me. "I shall see you tomorrow then, dear Edward."

"And the others? Will they not accompany you?" Esme spoke up for the first time since the conversation broke off.

"Uhm...not tomorrow. I will be alone. They need time alone. We've traveled much, just like you lot. We really must be leaving though."

The others walked to the door. Evelyn grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I couldn't tell if she was making a pass at me or not. I didn't really care. Her skin felt warm to me, which put a smile on my face.

_"I will see you tomorrow, my dear. Do not fret over what Alice will tell you. We will be perfectly fine. Please, try to forget her. Remember, I don't take too kindly to being called another girl's name."_ She winked at me and walked out of the door in flash, behind the others.

I waited until I could no longer hear the others thoughts before I spoke again. It felt as if they others were watching me. I realized that I hadn't been breathing. My family knew something was wrong immediately from the departure that the others left. The only one that knew what was going to happen, was Alice. I heard Evie's words in my head again.

"Edward? Are you okay, son?" Esme's voice rang, as she walked over to sit beside me.

"They'll be alright, Edward. She's strong. Her will power is that of Carlisle's." Alice said trying to calm me.

Jasper realized that it wasn't going to happen, so he put a calming feeling into the air. I could feel it working slightly.

"Carlisle, what did Antony look like?" Alice asked looking at Carlisle.


	5. Unwelcome

**I had a hard time starting this chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Antony, Christian, Kari, Rebecca, Briannon, and Evelyn. Yeah, they're all mine. Everything else...well...its not.**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Four - Unwelcome

_**Evelyn's POV**_

I left our small apartment alone, heading for the tram by the marina. My thoughts reflecting on the night before.

He stood there in front of Rebecca, Christian, and myself. He stared blankly at them. We had caught him off guard, unlike the night that Rebecca and Christian were re-born. They didn't know that it was he that had turned them. I didn't want them to know, not yet.

Antony had Kari with him. Stepping in front of my family, I crouched low. "How dare you bring _her_ with you, Tony."

"Have a problem with me, you old wench?" Her voice hissed.

"You insulting her? You go through us too." Rebecca said crouching to my left.

"Eve, stop this. Stop it now. We're not together. I love..."

"Don't Tony! Just don't finish that sentence. You gave up loving me when you left me for new blood over there. Younger, prettier, not a vegetarian. Oh, and she looks a little...slutty." I said standing up never taking my eyes off of him.

Rebecca let a light squeak out of her mouth. "Evie...Its...Briannon."

My eyes quickly broke away from Antony. They grew wide as I saw my best human friend laying on the cobble-stoned streets of La Placa Syntagma.

"You are a bloody git. You know that, Tony? You have had enough feeding of my friends for your pleasure. First Rebecca and Christian and now Briannon! You've lost all control of yourself."

I put my three euros in the machine and got my ticket to head towards La Placa. The Cullens lived about five miles away from the Placa. The ride took longer than it should have. Two stops from where I was meant to get off, Antony stepped on the tram. He made his way over to me.

"Eve. My love..."

"Bloody hell. Can you not get over the fact that you hurt me?" I asked him as I saw his fiery red eyes.

It took me back to the night when I found him. I had been travelling in France in 1800. He was just getting over the newborn feeling. I walked into a bar and saw him there. Our eyes met, and we were inseparable, until Kari came around.

"Evelyn, you don't mean that. Stop being angry with me. I hate it."

"Then you should have thought about before you left me, Antony."

"Placa Syntagma" A woman's voice said over the intercom.

I said my good-byes to Antony and got off the tram. I could hear him following me. The people that were getting on the tram looked at me scared. The lights from the tram shined on my skin making me look really scary. I spoke in Greek to one of the new passengers getting on the tram. They helped me get rid of Antony, for a little while.

I ran in the direction of the Cullen house, hearing his steps behind me. It took me about twice as long as it normally would getting to the house, due to the fact that I was trying to get away from him.

_Meet me at the door. Antony is following me._

When I got to the door, Edward was waiting for me. His arms wide open, waiting for me to run into them. This was what my first vision of the family was. I smiled when I saw him.

--

_**Edward POV**_

I could hear the distress in her voice and saw it on her face, before she smiled at me.

"I tried to lose him from the tram." Her voice made me smile. She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry. Emmett and Jasper are behind the door." I said fighting the with the smile on my face.

_Stop schmoozing the new chick._ Emmett was always about the ladies. His wife was glad she couldn't hear his thoughts.

_Tell her we'll take care of him._ Jasper was at least a little more practical.

_I missed you, love._ That one...scared me.

I did have to hold back laughter though.

"What you laughing for?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I missed you too. Emmett thinks I'm schmoozing you. Jasper wants you to know that you're well protected here."

"Schmoozing? What the bloody hell is that?"

"Emmett language." I said with another laugh.

The man ran around the corner. I immediately didn't like him. He had red hair and gleaming red eyes. H was shorter than any of us. Only a couple inches taller than Evie.

_She called Kari a wench and she's in the arms of another man..._

I wrapped my arms tighter around Evelyn and kissed her forehead."I'm glad you made it home okay, love. I was getting worried. You were gone all day, it bothered me."

I mouthed the words 'he is behind you' when she pulled back from the hug.

"Get your rotten hands off of my woman." Antony said with a snarl.

Not taking my hands off of Evelyn, I kissed her neck and collarbone. It made her weak in the knees. "The only woman I see around here, is nobody's property. She just happens to claim me as her husband though."

I must have said the wrong thing to him, but the exact opposite to Eveie. I knew this was going to get complicated.

_Show time!_ They both thought stepping out from the door after I nodded.

"Do we have a problem here, brother?" Emmett asked. "Evie! How are you today little sister?"

"You forget dearest little brother. I am about 400 years older than you." Evie said smiling. Her hands touching my face, carefully.

"Emmett, meet Antony. He is the one that Evie's told us so much about."

"Oh." Emmett looked at me confused.

"He's the one that left me, for Kari, remember? You really do need to stop having sex with Rose. Its damaging your brain, mate."

"You are so cute when you make fun of the idiot."

"Eve..."

"I told you last night Tony. You lost the right to tell me you love me, the moment you laid your pathetic eyes on her." Evie said.

_I'm going to kiss you now._

She wasn't kidding either. She closed her eyes and kissed me. It wasn't a safe kiss that I always needed to do, because I was so afraid of harming Bella. This kiss was full of one-sided passion.

_Kiss her back, you fool._

I did what Jasper told me to do. I kissed her back. It confused me. It was like I could feel how she felt, how I was supposed to feel about Bella. But, it was with her. Someone that I had just met twenty-four hours ago.

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip him to shreds, kissing my woman like that. She's mine, all mine!_

I broke the kiss to glare at Antony. "Deal with it guys. Evie and I are going to go to our room and talk about stuff."

_Stuff? Yeah right! She didn't even want to mess around with me when we were together. There's no way they have sex._

I took Evie's hand and walked into the house. Jasper and Emmett crouched low to the ground behind us.


	6. Evelyn Elizabeth Pasch

**Woot! I've been getting this done a lot faster than I thought I would. Anyone who has read The Second Encounter, will be really happy after I finish another story. I will be writing a sequel to it! Yay for everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters that I added, are mine. Everything else is from the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Five - Evelyn Elizabeth Pasch

We walked into my room. My hand still holding hers. I dropped it immediately.

"Apologies, love. I never meant for this to happen."

"Evie, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I gave her a hug. I had spent the entire night worrying.

She pulled away from me. Evie's face lit up. "Why? You were worried?"

I nodded slightly and let a smile take place on my face. It felt different being around Evelyn. I didn't have to stop myself from killing her. It was still wrong though. No matter how right this felt, Evelyn in my arms, I still couldn't help but miss Bella. It had only been two days since we had left. I couldn't possibly want this. Not right now.

_Got him. He won't be coming around here anytime soon. I don't know what you're going to do with Evelyn though. He didn't appreciate it that you 'stole his woman'._

"Evie, can you tell me? About your past? Last night, you said something about you didn't want Rebecca and Christian to know about the rest of it."

"They already know. They found out last night when we came across Antony and Kari in the streets." This is when she began to whisper. It was a soft whisper. "My story is long, boring. If you still want to hear it, I will tell you. Otherwise, I should just leave."

"I will listen to you, no matter what you have to say. No matter what you choose."

"I was born in England in October of 1490, to Cristobal and Elizabeth Pasch. My parents married at a young age. I was set up for an arranged marriage to a man who I didn't know. I lived in the time of King Henry VIII. My family was always very poor. I was nineteen and a servant for a very rich family."

I listened intently. Her story sounded good so far. She remembered stuff about her past, that even Carlisle couldn't remember.

"One night, the family decided to keep me later than usual. I was walking home late that night, when I came upon a young couple walking hand in hand. The man continued to walk, but the woman turned in my direction. She moved quickly and gracefully. She attacked me. She bit me on the nape of my neck, never intending to kill me. When I woke up three days later, Ivan and Briggitte stood over me and told me the story of what had happened. Briggitte, never able to produce children of her own, decided that it was time for her and her mate to create a new vampire, one to call their child."

So this Briggitte and Ivan were a lot like Carlisle and Esme. I nodded at her. My hands let go of her and I moved to the couch to sit down.

"I stayed with them for a few years to develop her power, but I decided that it was too much after awhile. I hated feeding on humans. I explained to Ivan and Briggitte how I felt and they let me go peacefully. They said that it was time for me to find a mate and get on with my life as it should have been. I traveled the world alone for a couple of hundred years. Until I went to France around 1800. There, I met someone that she never thought I would. There was a boy, just like myself that she found in a bar one night. His face as pale as mine. I fell in love with him immediately."

That must have been Antony. I don't see how anyone could possibly love something like him. He was a true monster. He wanted her back too. I didn't want to give her up. That is what scared me.

"For one-hundred and fifteen years Antony and I were together. In the middle of the night, while visiting with Ivan and Briggitte, Antony had changed his mind. He made advances to Kari, who was their new 'child'. My sister. It wasn't like I hadn't seen it coming. A vision had warned me, but I didn't think that I would actually be replaced by her. For the next five years, I followed Antony and Kari in the shadows. I had been heartbroken, by the only person I'd ever loved. I followed them all the way to Hannover, Germany."

Hannover. Why did that sound so familiar? Oh! She saved Rebecca and Christian there.

"Antony had went out by himself a chilly night in July of 1920. I had a hard time finding him at first, because I had been following both of their scents, not just his. When I decided to follow his scent, I followed the scent of blood as well. Three different mixtures. I walked down the alleyway to find three bodies. One completely drained of blood. The other two, changing into what I was. A guy and a girl. Antony had fled at the sound of my feet approaching. I took them into my possession, to raise them to be like me. To raise them, like the children I would never have.

"When they decided to stay with me, I became close to them. They were like the family that I never really felt I had, having been alone for most of my life, even as a human. The three of us searched the world for nothing in particular."

Her story was brilliant. It was nothing like I had ever heard before. She remembered stuff that I couldn't remember myself. She mentioned being old friends with Carlisle, but I realized that there was nothing to do with Carlisle in her story. There was nothing about the night before either.

Evelyn waited patiently while I processed her story. It was very full of information. I smiled at her and asked the questionst hat I need to.

"You mentioned stuff last night...like knowing Carlisle. He didn't get mentioned in your story. How do you know him?"

"Well, while Antony and I travelled the world, looking for others. We only stayed in the states for a little while. It was seven years after Antony and I met. We picked up the scent of Carlisle in Massachusetts. He and I became friends immediately, but Antony got jealous of him. He thought Carlisle was going to take him away from me. So, in the middle of the night, he stole me away." She said as if she knew that Carlisle would be wondering the whole story of her disappearance so long ago.

"Carlisle never mentioned anything about you, before yesterday." I simply stated. I wanted to not bring up anything too rough for her.

"I do not suspect that he really worried, but knew that I would always be safe."

"That's why he was worried after you left last night. He and all the rest were upset. The conversation started out with Alice. She didn't tell us any details."

"Last night, was something I hope will never happen again. Another life stolen away at a young age. A close friend of mine, human, was walking alone, even though we had warned her not to. Kari and Tony were hunting. They went after her. I couldn't deal with my friend's lifeless corpse laying on the ground. When the time came to it though, after the exchange of...pleasantries, I snapped. Rebecca and Christian know that it was Antony that changed them. I tried to keep it from them for so long. Seeing Briannon made it all go away."

I sat there pondering. This had to have been the reason that she hated him so much. He stole the life of simple, happy people and damned them to an eternity of hell. Never being able to settle down the way a family should, the way they should have.

Hours passed. We had gotten so caught up in talking about our pasts and about what we thought our life was, but it was coming time for the sun to raise.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked smiling, walking her to the door.

"We will go for a walk. We're not very far from Zeus' Temple. Its beautiful at night. We will get food and walk to the Temple. All of the family, both sides of it. Let them know, though I'm sure that young Alice has told them. Adieu, Love."

"Good bye," I replied.

She walked off into town. I couldn't believe how she looked so much like an angel. It was as if she was sent to save me, to understand me.


	7. Home Ain't Where My Heart Is

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I don't think that many people like this story. So, I'm not going to update this as much as I should now.**

Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Six - Home Ain't Where My Heart Is

I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving me crazy. I knew that I would get to see her again in less than twenty-four hours, but why is it like I've known her all my life.

_I don't know what Edward is feeling. He's just...maybe he loves her. He is going to drive himself crazy. Wow. Rose looks hot in those frilly pink undies._

_I like shopping, shopping, shopping._

My thoughts flashed back to Bella. I missed her like hell. Gladly nobody could read my thoughts. I felt bad for my family. I missed the softness of Bella's hot skin on mine. I couldn't deal with what was going on.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID. The one person that I wanted to talk to most in the world, but I was unable to. I hated it. Bella was calling. I needed to pretend like I didn't care. I sighed and opened the phone.

"I've told you before, I don't love you. Don't call me again. I'm in Greece. I'm happy. I have a mate, her name is Evelyn. Don't call back, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. I could feel the stinging feeling in my throat. A vampire's way of crying. Damn it all to hell.

Before I could stop myself, the phone started to ring again. I wanted it to be Bella so bad. I looked at the screen and smiled. It wasn't Bella, it was...Evie.

"Couldn't stop thinking about me could you?" I said actually smiling.

Why must I be so damn bi-polar sometimes? I should really get a day job. This joking around isn't really going to work out much. I...

"Love, when are we..." Her beautiful British accent rang in my ear through the phone.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you call me 'love'?"

"Uh...force of habit. Edward, are you alright?"

"No." There was no use lying to her. She probably had a vision about it already.

"I'm here for you. Please, let me know what is wrong. I would like to help you." Evelyn sighed. "Bella called, didn't she? I was going to call and tell you. She really is beautiful, you know. I see why fell for the human."

I could hear the smile on her face.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though. I'll be alright."

"Edward, don't be a fool. If you love her, go get her. Don't make the girl wait for you. You're both truly in love with each other. You don't need someone like me trying to keep you away from the girl of your dreams. She's the one you want. You're just too blind to see it. You just..."

"Evelyn, I love you."


	8. No You Didn't!

-1Twice In Your Life;;  
Chapter Seven - Oh, No You Don't

"Edward, I cannot say that to you. I don't even know you. I know what you've been through. I know where this relationship will lead. I think you should call Isabella back." Her accent getting thicker with every word.

The words cut through me like a knife. I wondered if that is how Bella felt when I told her that I was leaving. I could imagine the pain that she felt. I could imagine the pain that she felt just hearing my voice tell her that I was in love with another.

Only a second had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. Thinking about Bella just made it all worse. She was tough, even if she was a klutz. Evelyn was right though. Maybe I was just saying this to try to get over Bella. After all, I did tell her that she was my life. Nothing could change that. How can it be that a vampire can fall in love with a human?

"I think...maybe you're right. Evelyn, I care about you. Don't go getting yourself hurt, please. It would kill me to have to rip someone to shreds because they hurt you. Whether you are my mate or not. I want you to be blessed and happy, no matter who you find." I said, my voice actually raising a few octaves. "Even if you've already found him. I've had a good look at Antony's mind, Evie. He really does love you."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you, as a family member. I wish you well with your wife and daughter. It'll all get better. I promise."

Before I could say another word, because I did catch on to the words "wife and daughter," Evelyn had hung up the phone. Her words gave me hope. I hung up my phone and smiled.

Even though I was in my room when I got off the phone with Evie, I quickly gathered the others and we were all sitting in the living room moments later.

"I'm going to find Victoria." I said simply.

_What the hell is going through his mind? He could get killed._ Alice thought menacingly to herself.

I looked at her and scowled. She knew that my mind was made up when I told her. She knew the outcome of the fight too. She was probably just trying to scare me.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Edward?" Emmett said aloud, sparing everyone else the curiousness of the explanation.

"I don't know. You and Rose still didn't finish your last honeymoon. You guys could do that. Carlisle and Esme have been dying to visit Tanya and the girls. At the moment, I think it would be best if we all just take our time and I want to do this. I don't want Victoria to get the love of my existence."

A smile lit on everyone's face. I had made up my mind. It was up to everyone else to decide what they were going to do. Nobody was going to go with me. I would track Victoria down, though. When I did, I would dismember her like I did to her precious James. No body will ever harm my Bella as long as we're both around.

_I knew you couldn't stay away from her for too long, son. Thank you._ The loving motherly tone of Esme sounded softly in my head. Her face was brighter than anyone's in the room. _Be careful, my son._

_When you see her, tell her I'm sorry._ Jasper sounded sad. He couldn't stop beating himself up.

I sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong Jazz. This is mostly my fault. I overreacted. We all knew this was going to happen. At least, Alice and I did. Take care of them for me."

I didn't say anymore. They all knew that my mind was made up, and there was no changing it. That's when I knew it. It was time for me to leave. It was time for me to go after my girl.

**The End!**

**Lame ending, I know. I'm sorry. Not many people liked this story. Its a happy ending for all you BxE lovers! I couldn't keep them apart for too long. There _will_ be a sequel to this. See what happens when Bella meets Evelyn, in the sequel entitled "Listen To Your Heart," coming soon.**


	9. AN: Sequel Announcement

**Okay, I hate these things. I hate it when an author puts an Author's Note as a chapter, but I have important information about this story.**

**This story, Twice In Your Life, is about to have a sequel. I'm in the process of writing it. I'm trying to get ahead of myself a little bit before I post anything though.**

_The Second Encounter will be followed by, "Life Ain't Always Beautiful". I know its a ghetto name, but you'll have to read it! :P If there is something that you might possibly want to see in it, let me know. I'm up for all suggestions. :D_

_Happily Ever After will be followed by "Butterfly Kisses". I have reasoning behind this name. Oh, and if you want a little idea, look up Bob Carlisle's, "Butterfly Kisses". Its an amazing song, and the base that I'm putting the whole story around. -grins-_

**Twice In Your Life will be followed by "Listen To Your Heart". See what happens when Evie and Bella meet!**


End file.
